1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to certain novel anticholinergic, mydriatic and antisecretory compounds as well as pharmaceutical and anti perspirant compositions containing the novel compounds and methods of treatment of animals and humans in need thereof.
2. Prior Art
Commercially available anticholinergic drugs such as atropine and scopolamine and their synthetic analogs all share a variety of undesirable side effects. In the elderly, excitement, agitation and drowsiness are frequently observed even in small doses. Dangerous central nervous system mediated psychotic reactions and behavioral disturbances have occurred in children after topical ocular administration. Ophthalmic use may also induce local side effects such as transient stinging, allergic lid reactions, follicular conjunctivitis, edema and photophobia. See Toxicology of Commercial Products, R. E. Gosselin et al, Eds. (Williams & Wilkins, Balt., 4th Ed., 1976) Sec. III, pp. 43-46.
Mydriatic agents are an important class of compounds that are used to dilate the pupil. Mydriasis is required during ophthatmic examinations, in order to provide for a more complete examination of the fundus, the vitreous and the periphery of the lens, and in various surgical procedures such as those reported by Freeman et al, American Intra-Ocular Society Journal 7:17214 173 (1981) (e.g., vitrectomy, lens extraction, and intraocular lens implantation). Commercially available mydriatic drugs such as atropine, scopolamine, homatropine and their synthetic analogs all suffer from several disadvantages. Because the mydriasis induced by these agents causes blurred vision and is of a relatively long duration, i.e., several hours, it is necessary to virtually immobilize the patient after the ophthalmic examination until the mydriasis subsides and the patient can resume normal activities. Ophthalmic use of these agents may also induce local side effects such as transient stinging, allergic lid reactions, follicular conjunctivitis, edema and photophobia. See R. E. Gossel in et al supra.
One of the commonly known effects of antisecretory agents is inhibition of eccrine sweating and compensatory cutaneous flush. Systemically administered anticholinergics do generally decrease the secretion of the sweat glands, as well as saliva and that of other secretory glands. Based on these properties, it has been long investigated how one could safely use an antimuscarinic agent to inhibit local hyperhydration by topical application. Although a wide range of compounds have proved to be highly effective as antiperspirants when applied topically, it was concluded that they are in general not safe to use because of the well-known systemic effects of these drugs at a possible over-exposure. Side effects appear even at very low concentrations when highly potent anticsolinergics are used.
It would be desirable to obtain practically exclusively locally acting agents, which is possible if the rate of penetration-absorption and the rate of in vivo destruction are well-balanced: if the latter is faster, no buildup and consequently no systemic effects due to the drug would be observed.
New drug design approaches can lead to novel, safer anticholinergic drugs with fewer side effects. One new approach that has shown promise is the soft drug design proposed by Bodor (Bodor, Chemtech, Jan. 28, 1984, pp. 28-38, and Bodor, in Design of Biopharmaceutical Properties Through Products and Analogs, ed. E. B. Roche, Washington, D.C., Academy of Pharmaceutical Sciences, 1977, pp. 98-135) and used to design and synthesize anticholinergic agents and other pharmacologically active classes of drugs. Previous soft ester analogs of anticholinergics were synthesized from cyclopentylpheny lacetic acid, pnenylacetic acid and branched aliphatic carboxylic acids. These soft drugs, also known as soft analogs, are described in U.K. Patent Application No. 7848850, filed Dec. 18, 1978 and published under U.K. Patent Application Publication No. 2010270A on Jun. 27, 1979, and in a related publication by Bodor et al, J. Med. Chem. 23, pp. 474-480 (1980). Nevertheless, it would be desirable to design yet other soft anticholinergic drugs, especially to design such drugs using the "inactive roetab olite approach". According to this approach, an inactive metabolite (which could be hypothetical) is selected and reactivated by synthesizing an agent resembling the parent drug. The soft drug is designed with a molecular soft spot which should predictably metabolize back to the inactive starting metabolite in vivo in one step and without going through toxic intermediates.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such novel anticholinergic compounds which exhibit anticholinergic properties, which induce mydriasis and which also exhibit local antisecretory, especially antiperspirant, properties as well as pharmaceutical and antiperspirant compositions and methods of treatment embodying those compounds which are more effective and less toxic than those presently available.